Finding out about Jarcy
by SirFluffers
Summary: AUish where the parents didn't find out about Jarcy in England... DunDunDuuuuun...


**Yep. You guessed it. Another MDBC fanfic. And shoutout to oakleyfraser4 and Smiles18 for reviewing my last story. You guys are awesome!**

 **Review would be awesome, and critique is welcome.**

"How is school going for you?" Mrs. Hawthorne asked was a Saturday night and the Hawthornes and the Delaney's were eating dinner together. **  
**

"It's going really well, actually," Jess replied, "But it's harder than last year, for sure."

"Jess is taking all Junior and Senior year classes this semester." Mr. Delaney said proudly.

"That's impressive." Mr. Hawthorne said.

"Thanks, but it's really not that big of an achievement."

"Isn't Darcy helping you study?" Emma asked.

Jess blushed. "Yeah. He is."

"Oh, really. I didn't know about it." Mrs. Delaney said, looking curiously at Jess.

"He is."

"That's very nice of you Darcy," Mr. Hawthorne said, "But didn't you say, a few weeks ago that you barely had time to breathe with school, and homework, and hockey?"

"Well, I mean, Jess wanted someone to help her study, and I always have time to help a friend."

"You help her a lot too, though. Phoebe has mentioned seeing you at the library multiple times." Mr. Hawthorne said, raising his eyebrows, "And I've seen you at the calculus section once or twice."

Darcy turned red. "Well, we, um, we are studying calculus."

"Well, never mind. Darcy. I've heard from an anonymous source that you had a girlfriend. Unfortunately, though, I didn't catch the name. Would you mind supplying the missing information?" Mrs. Delaney asked.

Darcy gulped nervously. "Actually, I do mind."

Mrs. Hawthorne frowned at him. "First of all Darcy, be nice. And secondly, you have a girlfriend?!"

"Yeah. I do."

"Why we're we, your parents, not informed of this?" she asked.

"Actually, Dad knows."

Mrs. Hawthorne turned to scold her husband. "Really Nick? You knew but you didn't tell me? This is our son's first girlfriend! It's a monumental moment!"

Mr. Hawthorne laughed. "Sorry Phoebe. Jarcy, I mean Darcy asked me not to tell."

"Then who is it?" She asked, turning to Darcy, once again.

"I can't say."

"You can't say! She's your girlfriend for heaven's sake!"

"Mom. Seriously?"

"Oh, don't mind your mother Darcy. She's just acting like Mrs. Bennet. I mean, after all, you are a Mr. Darcy, and you have a blonde, blue eyed Miss. Elizabeth. So who else can she be? Mr. Hawthorne said, grinning.

"Dad. Not you too!"

"You do realize that Elizabeth didn't have blonde hair or blue eyes. Right?" Mrs. Delaney asked.

"Oh, my bad."

"Is your girlfriend okay with all the time you spend with another girl?" Emma asked suddenly.

"Wait what?"

"Is your girlfriend okay with all the time you spend with another girl?" Emma asked again, "Because from what it seems like, it would seem as if you and Jess spend a bunch of time together."

"Why would she care? Jess is a lovely girl." Mr Hawthorne said, before Darcy could answer, "But let's stop bothering Darcy about his girlfriend. Why not bother Jess about her new boyfriend?"

"Wait, What?!" said three voices, the voices of Jess's parents, and the voice of Emma, "You have a boyfriend!?"

Jess blushed. "Yeah. I do."

"Who is it?" Emma asked.

"It's well, it's a boy."

"Well, of course it's a boy, if it's a boyfriend! But when did you get a boyfriend? And whatever happened to your old crush?" Mrs. Delaney asked.

Jess glanced at Darcy. "Well, I guess I just got over my old crush."

"But you had that crush for years!" Mrs. Delaney said, confused.

"Yeah, but still."

"Wait a minute. Jess has a boyfriend, and she used to have an old crush who she'd had for many years? How come I don't know about these things?!"

"It's more of a girl thing Michael. And last I checked, you weren't a girl." Mrs. Delaney told her husband.

"But if it's only an old crush, shouldn't I have the right to know who it is?" Mr. Delaney asked Jess.

Jess thought for a minute before answering. "I guess you can know, if you want to know." she said finally.

"Then who is it."

"Well...it was-"

"-me," Darcy said, interrupting Jess.

"Wait you? My daughter had a crush on you?"

"Yeah."

"Wait a second. I believe the correct term would be still has a crush on Darcy." Mr. Hawthorne said, raising his eyebrows.

"Wait, what?!" Mrs. Delaney said, "But my daughter has a boyfriend!"

"Oh wait, Jarcy, did you forget to tell your parents? Tsk, tsk." Mr. Hawthorne said.

"Dad. Please stop." Darcy said, nervously.

"What is going on?" Mrs. Hawthorne asked.

"Oh, didn't you realize? Darcy and Jess are dating."

 **JARCYFOREVER!**


End file.
